Sykotik split
Date created: 26th March 2013 ''Status: INCOMPLETE. '' Synopsis: Jason's brother, Jamie (confusing I know), finally plucks up the guts, with girlfriend Miranda's help, to quit the Sykotik band and be free from Greg the lead singer. But after letting them go easy, Greg decides to take advantage of the situation and somehow get Miranda back without Jamie, who he hates anyway. Drama galore as usual. Has Jamie really left Sykotik forever?? Will Miranda give in to Greg's apparent awesomeness?? Will we find out if Catherine's 100% gay?? Oh wait. You don't know who she is... Well anyway, enjoy! �PART 1 FADE IN INT. BACKSTAGE IN SOME CLUB - MORNING Jason and Jamie are hanging around the side stage. Jason: Jamie what the hell?? Greg is a total d!ckhead PLUS he can't even sing! I've heard some of 'your' records and the only good thing about them is YOUR guitar skills!! Oh my god, you know what you should do? Go up to that jerk and tell him to his face; "Hey Greg! You're such a spotlight hogger and you sound like a drowned chicken! And if you don't gimme a chance to sing lead I'll quit your dumbass band all eternity!" Seriously Jamie! He's a f*cking d!ckhead! Jamie: (awkward smile) And he's... right behind you. Jason: (turns around) You're a f*cking d!ckhead! (grins) Jamie: Greg... Please don't kill him? Greg: Oh I wont. YET. And besides, like that little drowned rat can do any better?! (eyes Jamie) Jason: You kinda look like a drowned rat! So yeah! Greg: I've heard him sing, he's pathetic! Jason: So are you! I almost threw my favorite CD player out the window coz your singing was just SO bad! Greg: Say WHOT?! I CAN sing you little runt! Jason: Fine then! Sing something. Right now. Do your latest song, or even a song you haven't released yet! Jason sits swiftly sits down. Greg eyes Jamie, Jamie just looks down. Greg: Fine. It's a brand new song I just made up! It's called "I hate Jamie's brother"! Greg strums the first note on his guitar. The rest of the band gradually join in. Jason: Oh awesome!!... Waitwhut? Jamie: For f*ck... (face palms) Greg: (sings/shouts) Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii hate Jamie's brother! Yeah he's such a bummer! He called me a d!ck, coz he is so-so sick of me, pushin' his bro arooooooouunnd, turnin' him upside doooooooooooown! Miranda stops playing bass and folds her arms. Ryan stops too, but Catherine happily bangs away at the drums. Greg: (still singing) And why have you stopped playin' my background musiiiiiiic?!! Miranda: (soul-style) Because you suuuuu-uuuuu-uuuu-uuuuuuuck. Jason: Whoa!! Even Miranda can sing better than you! Greg spits on Miranda's jeans. Miranda: I was gonna scrap these anyway. Greg: Good idea ya punk! Since when are ripped jeans EVER in fashion?? (eyes Jamie, who's wearing ripped jeans) Jamie scratches his hair, looking away. Jason: You have totally killed my brother's confidence, ya know that?! He was so ready to storm the world and make it big, until YOU came along and threatened him to join your stupid band!! Greg just takes a deep breathe. Catherine: (gawps) Oh my god... Ryan: I know. He just called us stupid. So mean. Catherine: No! My brother actually didn't attack someone shouting at him! The world's totally gonna end! Ryan: Oh... Right. Greg: For your information PUNK... Gorgeous little Miranda here made Jamie join. I had nothing to do with it! Miranda: Yeah. And now I regret ever even mentioning him to you. All you wanted was a talented back-up band to make up for your grossa$$ voice! Well guess what Greg; I'm out, and so is Jamie. We've had enough. She chucks her bass guitar down, goes to Jamie and holds his hand. Greg: Fine... get lost then! None of you are good enough for MY band anyway! Apart from my amazing sister Cath. Catherine: Thanks Greggy! Greg: I can easily replace you all and take over the world with my mind-controlling rock music! Miranda: Oh it's mind-controlling alright (smiles). Every time people hear it they go into fits of pain. Jason laughs his head off, Jamie sniggers quietly. Miranda: C'mon Jamie. Miranda pulls Jamie along. Jason sticks his tongue out and wiggles his fingers, then runs after them. Catherine: Greg? Greg: Whot?? Catherine: Why didn't you throw something at him? You usually would! Greg: Can't you see?? I wanted them outta here, they're useless and annoying anyway!... Though I will miss Miranda. She's such a hottie! Ryan: Err, yeah. About that. We kinda need a bassist and guitarist now. Greg: Fffff, why? I play guitar amazingly! Cath?! Learn to play bass! Greg: Aye aye bro! (salutes) Ryan: How's she gonna play drums AND bass? Greg: You can play drums then! Ryan: But what about the keyboar- Greg: We don't need a f*cking keyboard! (throws chair at keyboard, smashing it to pieces) We're a super heavy metal rock punk band!! Ryan: Err, we're either one or the other Greg. And that was a very expensive keyboard. Which we can't replace since Miranda was the only one that worked and paid the bills. Greg: And that's why she sucked! She didn't practice enough! But you'll practice, won't you Cath? Catherine: Of course Greggy! I'll do anything for you! My big awesome bro! Greg: Yeah, I'm so awesome right?! Catherine: Totally! You're more awesome than Jimmy Hendrix!! Catherine drops to her knees and hugs Greg's legs. Ryan: This is gonna be hell without Miranda and Jamie... �PART 2 INT. JASON'S KITCHEN - LATER Jamie: I still can't believe it... Jason: I know right?? You quit and he didn't even put up a fight! What a loser! Miranda: Yeah... Something doesn't seem right. But hey, if he doesn't want us back, fine (smiles). I'm happy just doing my own thing. Jason: Which is what? Miranda: Writing songs for Jamie to sing to me. Jamie: Oh shut up! Haha. At least we're... kinda free now. Jason: Free?? Oh my god I KNEW he was controlling you! Maybe his music IS mind-controlling?! Miranda: If it was, he would have had someone sign us up by now right? He's just deluded. Jason: Totally! So how'd you even know the guy? Miranda: Ugh, long story. Jason: 2 hours til our mom's home! Miranda: Haha, fine. Well, it's not that long to be honest. I met his sister, Catherine, a couple years ago at a music festival. She tells me all this about her and her brother wanting to find musicians, and sell tickets world-wide and mostly just a load of crap, right? But I figured it's nice to dream and ended up joining them for the hell of it. Was fun at first, but Greg soon started getting possessive and criticising us on literally everything. To top it all he'd constantly hit on me. Drove me nuts (smiles). Jamie: Yeah... And you were right Jason. He's crushed my confidence I think. I tried to be strong and take it, but I Knew I couldn't last much longer (rubs head). Miranda: Hey! You're extremely talented Jamie. I mean that from the bottom of my heart. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise... Jason: That's what I keep saying!! Quit being the background guy and stand on your own 2 feet and stuff! Who knows? You and Miranda could be famous before Greg and co. even makes it to number 8,394 in the charts! (grins) Jamie: Yeah right Jason... Have to admit I missed your over-the-topness, Hahaha. Jason: That's me to a T!... whatever the hell that means. Miranda: So! You play any instruments Jason? Jason: I errrr, tried and totally failed to learn guitar once?! Miranda and Jamie exchange looks. Miranda: Well, we could just have some digital backing music? While we play bass and lead? Jason: Who says you've gotta make a band again?? Just SING, the 2 of you! I know you'll be mind-blowingly awesome! Jamie: I could sing AND play guitar? Miranda: Great idea! That would showcase most of what we can do. It's kinda settled then; I write some songs, we sing, you play, we can make some sweeta$$ music, right? She high fives Jason. Jamie: What about Greg? Miranda: What ABOUT Greg? Jamie: Miranda c'mon. I know he fancies you... He's not gonna let you go that easy. Miranda: Oh that (rolls eyes). He gave up long ago, I hope. Once he knew I was with you he tried every trick in the book of lame get-her-back techniques. Jason: Sounds sweet! Where would I get that book?? Jamie: Still, he could come after you... Or us. Miranda: Umm, he never listens? I seriously doubt he knows where your mom and brother live. CUT TO EXT. STREET NEAR SCHOOL - MEANWHILE Greg: Where would they be?! Catherine: His mum's house?! Since he's a total mummy's boy! Greg: And where the hell does she live?? Catherine: I dunno! We could ask around? Ryan: I think his brother goes there. Ryan lazily points at the school, munching potato chips. Greg: You sure?! Think anyone would know them? Ryan: (shrugs) There's probably a million 'Davies' families around. Greg: Yeah! What a lame name! Unlike Greg Romindo! Catherine: Or Catherine Romindo! Greg: Greg sounds better! Catherine: You're right it totally does! Think I should change my name?? It's so awful I know! And too long to write! A group of girls suddenly come out the school gates. Greg: Ooh, what we got 'ere?? Dibs on the sexy blonde! Catherine: You ALWAYS dib on the blondes! Give me a chance! Greg: She's a girl, idiot! I mean, sis! Catherine: So?! (grins) Greg: You comin' out or somethin'? Anyway, c'mon, see if they know the damn Davies. EXCUSE ME YOUNG LADIES! They turn, looking edgily at them; it's Krissie, Kexi and Daisy. Greg: You don't by any chance know Jamie Davies, do ya? Daisy: Sure!! Err, kind of? We know Jason and his brother's called Jamie I think! Krissie: Um, Daisy honey? (grabs Daisy's arm) Daisy: I've never actually met him but he sounds so awesome and I'm totally gonna see his band play live one day! I've never actually heard any of their songs yet, but Jamie is amazing so they're bound to all be super fantastically amazing!! Anyway, err, yeah! They only live 2 blocks down from here in the pretty little street full of fancy houses! Their's is the one with long grass around it since no-one can be bothered to do the lawn mowing! Why??? You friends of his?? Looking for him?? Wanna beat him to death for some reason?! (grins) Greg: (sly grin) Something like that yes. Thanks little lady! Daisy: You're very welcome!... Wait, who you calling LITTLE??!?!??!?!! I still have time to grow you know! I'm only 13! (continues blabbing) Greg: Th-thirteen??? I thought High school didn't start til 14? Ryan: Meh. Varies. Greg: But her butt is huuuge!... I love it! Catherine: Hey wait! You dib on HER?? I thought you dibbed the other blonde!... I DIB THE OTHER BLONDE!! Greg: I dib both or either blonde! So shut up!! Catherine: Oh c'mon, no fair Greggy!! Krissie and Kexi blink, watching them argue. Krissie suddenly grabs Daisy's arm and pulls her back. Krissie: So err, now that you know exactly where Jamie lives, we might as well go!... (whispers at Daisy) and warn him his damn band members are coming to possibly kill him?? Daisy: (blinks) THEY'RE Sykotik?!??!?!... OH MY GOOOD!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! (cries rainbows) Krissie: Honey, they're nasty people. Jason's always telling me how they boss poor Jamie around! I wonder what they're doing here actually... Jason would have told me if Jamie was visiting, surely. Kexi: Hehe, she always tell people exactly what they want to know without considering WHY they wanna know it? Krissie: Naturally sweetheart! Now instead of getting lunch we have to save Jamie's butt! (grins) Daisy: B-b-but I wanted chocolate cake!!! Krissie: You don't deserve it now (sticks tongue out) Daisy: MEANIE!!! Krissie: Now hush, or I'll spank your bum. Daisy: Really?? I love being spanked!! Krissie: Mhmm??... Kexi: Kinky little thing ain't she? Hehe. Category:Practice episodez Category:Episodez